What Now, Decker?
by The-Time-Travelling-Hippie
Summary: What would Decker do with his life if he finally managed to catch the A-Team?


**(A/N): So I was thinking...**  
**Were the A-Team ever caught? What would Decker do with his life if he captured them? And as I thought about it more and more, the idea for this story came to me. Enjoy.**  
**Disclaimer: I own Nada.**

_**WHAT NOW, DECKER?**_

* * *

That bumbling idiot, Lynch.

He couldn't even catch a cold if he tried hard enough.

But _I_ caught the most prized thing of all. Me; Colonel Roderick Decker.

I'm expecting a raise in my ranks soon, and I still can't believe it. After countless efforts, I finally apprehended the infamous A-Team. It was such a triumph to see them handcuffed, and sullen, and so sour with defeat. It was the highlight of my career.

No, scratch that. It was the highlight of my _life_.

The whole God-damned military was laughing at me behind my back, but I shown them. They'll never laugh at me again.

I've never seen Smith so downtrodden before. It was quite hilarious, really. To see a man, so proud and swollen headed be brought to his knees and out-smarted for once. Oh how it filled me with joy.

And Peck; now there was a sight for sore eyes. Smith kept reassuring him how they would _definitely_ get out of this one somehow. But you could tell that the kid didn't buy it for a second.

Baracus was nothing special, except that it took _six_ men _with_ knock-out gas just to take him down, and even then it was an unbelievable test of strength.

Turns out that Murdock _was_ a counterpart of the team. That crazy son of a bitch is locked up for good now; sectioned against his will as a threat to his safety and others, not to mention society. Boy, did he lose it. Came at us like a rabid dog, foaming at the mouth and everything. Teeth baring and ready to savage anyone who tried to touch him. He managed to get three officers and bite off one of their fingers. I guess that's the reason they call him 'Howling Mad'.Nothing a little _**permanent**_ sedation can't fix though...

Yeah, I didn't know they still did lobotomies either.

So those pesky fugitives were out of my way.  
Smith, Baracus and Peck were executed; for real this time.

It all had to come to an end one day, and that day came a little too late then planned, 10 years late. I had my ranks raised, had caught more criminals, and was now a respected member of the army, whom everyone feared.

Though I couldn't stop thinking about them...

...The A-Team.

I had gotten _so_ used to chasing them, to letting myself be pushed around by them, that I forgot that there were more important things to life than my career. And so, they became my only reason of existence. I got up in the morning, went to work, tried to foil their plans, failed, arrived back home, went to bed and repeated the whole thing again the next day. I'd never really thought about what to do with myself when I did finally catch them.

And now, I've begun to fall slowly into this existential crisis. I'm drinking more, starting to chain-smoke. All of a sudden, I've lost all meaning and purpose, and it scares the hell out of me. It scares me because I have no reason to live any more. I have no hobbies, no friends, no lovers, nothing. I'm just a lonely, old man. I have no reason to be here any more. I mean nothing to no one and I never will.

Depression is a horrible thing. It turns you into something you thought you would never become. It eats away at you; like a disease. It destroys your way of living, while you watch life pass you by as you just stand there and try to dig yourself out of the huge, black hole you've fallen in to. The proud, confident military-man I was a few weeks ago is gone; replaced with a scared, feeble, shell, with a melancholy-drowned soul.

I guess you could say that I kind of regret apprehending the A-Team... They were good people, honest people, who stood up for those who had suffered an injustice. And if I hadn't been there to capture them, they could have made even more peoples lives better.

Honestly, I wish I had never even got involved with them. I ended their lives, and in a sense, they ended mine...

Why couldn't have Lynch been in charge?...

* * *

**(A/N): What did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me by a review! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
